Hostage Crisis
by MidnightAngel325
Summary: When she's caught up in a bank robbery, Rosalie meets Sergeant Emmett McCarty. One Shot, AU, OOC, All human. Rated M for language


**I own nothing of Twilight.**

**So this is my first attempt at a one shot. I know it was like SUPER long, but I had the idea in my head for awhile and just wanted to get it out. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" Rosalie grumbled as she opened the door to Second National bank. She had stayed out late the night before hanging out with Bella and Alice. They went to Jake's bar to celebrate Alice breaking up with the jackass, Dean Morris. No one liked the guy, but Alice kept him around because of the 'thing he could do with his tongue'. Yuck. But when she caught him cheating on her with his secretary, she pulled a classic and threw all his clothes out of her third story apartment window. Then she called the girls and declared it was time to celebrate.

They stayed out far later then they should have and by the time Rosalie got home, she plopped on the bed and went straight to sleep--forgetting to set her alarm. When Bella called to ask how she was doing, she cursed loudly and got dressed as fast as she could.

She pushed opened the door to the bank and fumbled in her purse for her phone. This was a call she really didn't want to make, but she knew she had to. She dialed the number to the Devil.

"Ben Griffin's office." A nasally voice answered. Rosalie cringed when she heard it, it was like nails on a chalk board.

"Hey, Tammy," She said, "this is Rosalie, can I talk to Ben?"

"Yeah sure," she said getting short with Rosalie. To this day she didn't know what she ever did to the Fran Drescher wanna be, the woman just did not like her.

"Rosey, babe." Ben's obnoxious voice came through the phone. Her stomach churned. Ben was her boss and he was a walking sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen. He was always bumping into woman trying to cop a feel and excusing it by saying he was just too clumsy for his own good. No one ever reported him because, well, he's the boss. But he only got Rosalie one good time, after he supposedly hit his toe on the desk and tripped, he righted himself by grabbing her boobs and squeezing them. The next time she saw him, she pretended to trip on air then grabbed his balls and squeezed as hard as she could digging her nails into them. She didn't care about him being her boss, if she wanted to work for pigs she would have got a job at a local farm. His voice went up a few octaves and he walked a little funny the rest of the day, but he never tried her again.

"Ben, I'm going to be late." She said quickly not wanting to be on the phone with him too long, "I'm at the bank right now but I shouldn't be long."

"Well, Rosey," she cringed at the nick name he had given her, "the only way you can make it up is if you go to lunch with me."

"How about dinner." She said smoothly, "I'm having lunch with my friend Alice, you know the lawyer." Alice was known through out the land as one of the most ruthless lawyers--no one fucked with Alice Brandon.

"Oh um, I'll let it pass this time. Just be on time from now on." He sputtered then slammed the phone down on the receiver. Rosalie smiled as she flipped her phone shut. It was good having the friends she did.

She bit back a curse as she neared the tellers. Every teller was busy and the line behind them was long as hell.

"This is just peachy." She grumbled as she got in line behind a tall man wearing a business suit. She couldn't help but notice he smelled really good. He had a nice hair cut and looked well built underneath his clothes. His watch and shoes screamed money. Just the type Rosalie was attracted to. She wasn't a gold digger or anything, she just had enough of always paying for meals because her date was trying to 'get back on his feet'. The man must have felt her staring because he turned around and looked dead in her face. He was definitely handsome with striking blue eyes and a soft clean face. He smiled at her and gave her a look that clearly said interested. Mr. Deeds looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted.

_Oh, so horny...Ohh, so horny...Ohh, so horny._

_Me love you long time._

_Oh, so horny...Ohh, so horny...Ohh, so horny._

_Me love you long time._

"_No. She. Didn't_". Rosalie's face turned bright red and she wished the floor would swallow her whole. Mr. Deeds raised his eyebrows and smiled. She played it cool, but was screaming on the inside. _Why couldn't someone die of embarrassment?_ She snatched her purse off her shoulder and dug through it trying to find the damn phone.

_Me, so horny...So, so horny...Me, so horny._

_Me love you long time._

_Me, so horny...So, so horny... Me, so horny..._

_Me love you long time._

People were beginning to stare. A mother walking by clapped her hands over her sons ears and sped off to the door._ She just had it, where could it have gone!_? Why the hell did they have to make the phones so damn small? Her hand touched something small and hard and it vibrated when a new chorus began. She snatched it out and flipped it open.

"How in the _hell_ did you get my phone last night?" She whispered furiously to Alice. Everyone had to keep a constant eye on their phones when around Alice. She made it a sport to steal their phones and program them with the worst ringtones in the world.

"Ahh, you underestimate my ninja like prowess." Alice spoke over the phone, "I am quiet as a mouse, swift as a fox..."

"Bella was in on it wasn't she?" Rosalie interrupted before she let Alice get to animated. Now that she thought about it she remembered giving Bella her purse to hold for 'safe keeping' while she jammed some coins into the Juke Box last night. "She's _so_ going to pay for that betrayal."

"Aww, Rose, don't be like that," Alice said, "she was just helping a friend out."

"What am I chopped liver?" she said pinching the bridge of her nose, "I'm kind of busy at the moment, so can I call you back?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting in line at the bank." Before Alice could speak she added, "I forgot to set the alarm last night, so I'm late for work."

"Are there any hot guys in there?" She asked her tone filled with anticipation. Rosalie looked at the man in front of her and bit her lip.

"Yeah," she said, "the security guard has his belt on extra tight today making his sexy beer belly hang over his pants a little further."

"Okay, well, I got to go throw up my breakfast now." Alice chimed over the phone. "Call me when you get off work."

"Ten four." Rosalie said and hung up the phone. The line had dwindled down dramatically and there was hardly anyone in the lobby. Mr. Deeds was done with the teller and Rosalie was walking up to the counter when he stopped her and smiled. He handed her a card stuck between his fingers and she took it. He walked past and she read what it said-

_Cox and Moore Funeral Home._

Ugh! She didn't get past the name before crumbling it up and throwing it in her purse. She would have thrown it on the ground, but that would have been mean to whoever had to clean up the bank. She walked up to the teller and was pulling out her check book when she heard a ruckus behind her. Everyone froze and she turned around to see what was going on.

Three people stood in the door way of the entrance. They had ski masks on and were wielding what looked like guns. Rosalie felt the blood drain from her face. Cold fear washed over her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a masculine voice shouted, "this is a robbery, so everyone get the fuck on the ground or we will shoot you in the head."

* * *

"McCarty!" Emmett heard his name yelled and looked up from his paperwork to see Chief Lutz rushing toward him. "Hey, McCarty, we got a bank robbery over at Second National and they got hostages."

"How many hostages?" He asked sitting back surprised. He had only been transferred to Port Angeles a month ago and this was the biggest crime so far.

"We're not sure." Chief Lutz told him, "Lady at the restaurant across the street called it in, said she saw a man in a ski mask enter the bank. Right after she called, one of the tellers must have hit the alarm because we got a signal from there.

"Alright, let's round up the troops." Emmett surged to his feet as Chief Lutz gathered the men in the station and told the dispatchers to alert anyone on patrol about what was going on.

* * *

"Put the money in the fucking bag, lady!" One of the assailants yelled at the teller Rosalie had just been about to do business with. She was shaking as she pulled money out of her drawer to give the masked man. After they told everyone to get on the ground they moved them to one area furthest away from the entrance. Then, they split up; one person stayed near the door, one person stood guard making sure everyone was following orders and the other walked up to the teller demanding money.

Rosalie was scared out of her mind, but she tried to stay calm. Nothing good ever came out of being hysterical. The young girl next to her, however, was a different story. She was short, with dark hair and complexion, she was also as round as a house. She had to be a good eight or nine months pregnant, this kind of stress could not be good for the baby or her. Her face was streaked with tears and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Rosalie saw her holding her stomach and rocking back and forth.

"Can someone shut the pregnant bitch up?!" A high feminine voice shrieked. It came from the masked person keeping everyone in check. "She's making my nerves bad." Having all the attention on her didn't help the girl's sobbing. It seemed to make it worse. The masked woman rushed to where the girl sat and Rosalie stifled the urge to jump up and protect her.

"If you don't shut the fuck up I'm going shoot the shit out of you."

"No please!" the girl sobbed. The woman raised her gun to the girl.

"Wait!" Rosalie yelled finding a voice amongst her panic. "I'll calm her down, just let me try." The woman debated for a minute then nodded and stepped back watching as Rosalie crawled closer to the girl. She was still sobbing.

"Hi," Rosalie said softly, "my name is Rosalie. What's your's."

"Claire." the girl hiccuped.

"That's a pretty name." Rosalie commented hoping she would calm down. "When are you due?"

"In a couple weeks." She said. She wasn't really sobbing anymore, more like trying to catch her breath from crying so much. Her eyes were red and puffy and she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her face. Seeing that the girl was beginning to calm down the masked woman gave Rosalie a warning look then walked away.

"Do you know what your having?"

"No," she smiled faintly, "my boyfriend wants it to be a surprise." A veil of concern covered her face, "He's going to be so worried. I came here to get money out so I could pick him up something for lunch. When I don't show he's going to freak."

Seeing the panicky look returning, Rosalie started asking questions, "What's his name?"

"Quil."

"That's a nice name. Different, but nice."

"He was named after his grandfather." Rosalie noticed how her eyes lit up when she talked about Quil, despite the situation they were in.

"Shit!" The masked man by the door yelled to the man getting the money, he was zipping up his bag obviously pleased with what he had, "We got cops, man."

Rosalie had seen enough movies to know the shit was fixing to hit the fan.

* * *

"So what do we do, Chief?" Emmett asked waiting for instructions.

"We're going to try and call them." he looked at his watch. "Jerry Smith is on his way here. He runs the bank, but he said he had his head teller open for him this morning because his wife was sick."

"When are we going to call them?"

"Crews is looking up the number now."

"Got it chief!" Crews yelled rushing over to them. Emmett whipped out his cell and dialed the number as Crews read it off. It rang...and rang...and rang-

"H-hello?" A woman's voice answered clearly shaken.

"Hello, this is Sergeant McCarty with Port Angeles Police Department," he said calmly over the phone, "may I ask with whom I am speaking with?"

"My name is Rosalie, Rosalie Hale." She said sounding a bit more confident.

"Are you a hostage?" He knew the answer but wanted confirmation.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me how many people are in there?" He heard a scuffle then a male voice got on the phone.

"No she can't" he yelled, "Ya'll better head back to your donut and coffee shops and let us leave or we're going to be killing some people." He slammed the phone back down.

"Shit." Emmett mumbled then turned to the chief who was waiting for information, "I know there's more then one suspect because he said 'us' instead of me" he shook his head, "I don't know about hostages."

"Should we call Seattle and get them to send a negotiator?" Chief Lutz asked.

Emmett nodded.

* * *

It had been two hours since she was taken hostage along with four other people. She was amazed at how small the number was. If the robbers had shown up fifteen minutes earlier they would have had a lot of people on their hands.

She was thirsty and hungry and had to pee like a race horse. Claire didn't look like she was doing great either. Rosalie had stayed close to the young girl trying to keep her calm. She only left her for a couple minutes when the man dealing with the teller demanded she answer the phone. When she picked it up the man guarding the door came up next to her and put his head close to listen in on the conversation. The heat from his body and the disgusting sweaty smell it emitted made her want to puke. She had talked to a Sergeant McCarty, answering only a few questions before she had the phone ripped from her hand and she was thrown back to the crowd.

"Laurent, man, this is ridiculous," the teller man said pacing back and forth, "they are going to get us man. I can't go back to jail."

_"Then you should stop breaking the law asshole._" Rosalie thought.

"I told you not to use our names, you fuckwit." Laurent shouted.

"I don't care, man." Fuckwit said snatching his ski mask off his face. Rosalie had to admit, he wasn't an ugly guy; he had long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and blue eyes. But the whole 'hostage taker' thing was a real turn off.

"James I think we should listen to Laurent." The female said sounding worried and not realizing she just gave the mans name away.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Laurent grumbled. Finally realizing what she had done the female shrugged her shoulders and lifted her mask off as well. She had fiery red hair that was tied up into a bun on top of her head. Her skin was pale and she was rather tall. She walked over to the desk James was leaning against and sat up on it.

Rosalie heard a whimper from beside her and turned to see Claire rocking back and forth again.

"You okay?" She whispered quickly. Claire shook her head and pressed her lips together. "Are you having any contractions?" Rosalie asked worried.

"No," Claire replied her voice shaky, "I have to pee _so_ bad." Tears started falling again.

"Uh uh," the female said jumping off the desk and darting toward Rosalie and Claire, "no talking. And if you start that crying shit again I'm going to hurt you...bad." Rosalie felt her anger flare, but calmed herself before she spoke. It wouldn't do any kind of good to piss off the amazon looking bitch with the gun.

"Listen," she said slowly to show she didn't have an attitude, "she's due in a couple weeks and she has to go to the bathroom and I'm sure others have to go as well. So unless ya'll want a pissy floor, I suggest you start sending us to the bathroom."

"I'll take the first group," James jumped up, "Blondie and the pregnant chick first. Then Victoria can take the other three chicks." It looked like Victoria didn't like the idea, but she nodded anyways.

Rosalie stood up and helped Claire to her feet then headed to the bathroom with James following. When they arrived at the restrooms Rosalie was going to follow Claire in, but James grabbed her arm stopping her.

"One at a time." He demanded not taking his eyes off of her. He looked her over from head to toe with a hungry gaze making her feel gross. She was glad she decided to go with a comfortable look today, better then the usual short skirt, red pumps and form fitting shirt.

"Rosalie!" Claire yelled from in the bathroom. Pushing past James she ran into the bathroom where Claire was gripping the sink and a puddle of water underneath her.

* * *

"When is the negotiator supposed to be here?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Another hour or so." Chief Lutz responded.

"Fuck, we don't have an hour." Emmett knew things were going to go from bad to worse. TV crews were showing up and a big crowd started to form around them. One big Native American guy had pushed his way to the front demanding to see the man in charge. Emmett stepped forward for Chief Lutz and the guy introduced himself as Quil Ateara. His pregnant girlfriend was supposed to stop by the bank to get some money out then bring him lunch, but she never showed. Emmett's worry sky rocketed. He told Quil what was going on and he would let him know if anything changed.

A phone rang from inside the Chief's car. He rushed to answer it and his expression turned frantic. Emmett made it quickly to his side to see what was going on.

"One of the robbers called the station asking to speak with someone in charge," He whispered covering the mouth piece of the phone, "Patty's putting him through." He abruptly stopped.

"This is Chief Andrew Lutz." He said in an authoritative tone, "No, I did not speak with the woman earlier, that would be Sergeant McCarty. Hold on he's right here." Chief Lutz held out the phone to Emmett.

"This is McCarty."

"Listen," a deep menacing voice said, "we got a girl in here whose water just broke. If ya'll don't let us leave quickly and quietly she's gonna have the baby right here and I'll shoot them both if I have too." Emmett felt the blood leave his face. This was a different voice then the last guy he spoke to, this one was serious.

"How about we make a trade." Emmett said thinking up something from the top of his head, "Me for the girl. If you have a cop in there, then you have more leverage. I think a cop is a little more important then some pregnant girl." He knew that was a lie, but he had to do whatever he could to get the girl out. He risked a glance at Quil who was studying his expression earnestly. The man on the phone was silent for a minute, then he heard a cry of pain.

"Fine, man, fine," he conceded, "but I don't want no funny shit. Tell your cop buddies to back off." Emmett felt relief wash over him. Now if he and his fellow officers could come up with a plan, then they could save the rest of the hostages.

* * *

"Jame,s put the mask back on!" Laurent yelled. James hastened to do what he was told and slipped his mask back on. Claire gripped Rosalie's hand as another wave of pain hit her.

"It's okay," she whispered quickly, "I think they are going to send you out." Claire looked at her with hope filled eyes. When her water broke in the bathroom James freaked and Rosalie demanded that they let her go. When Laurent asked her who the hell she thought she was giving orders she merely pointed out that Claire being in labor would only add to the stress of the situation. He saw her reason and had James call the police station letting him talk to whoever was in charge this time.

Laurent and James made their way to where Rosalie and Claire were sitting. James yanked her up by her arm and she turned to help Claire to her feet.

"Put your arm around me." Rosalie told her getting her to let Rosalie support her weight. James and Laurent just stood by watching. Some gentlemen they were.

They slowly made their way to the door and outside, Rosalie saw, was packed with people. There were TV crews and town folk every where. She wondered if Alice and Bella knew what was going on and was scared they would go crazy with worry. Claire cried out again as another contraction hit making her and Rosalie fall to their knees. Claire squeezed Rosalie's hand and they sat there until it passed. Seeming agitated with them, James huffed and pulled Claire to her feet and jerked her forward.

"Don't!" Rosalie yelled. Laurent grabbed her by her arm and yanked her in front of him pressing the gun against her temple. Her muscles tensed with worry for Claire as well as herself. They stepped through the doors. Breathing hard, she saw a man making his way slowly to where she and Laurent stood.

"No funny business or the pretty blonde gets shot in the head!" Laurent shouted. Rosalie took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves.

"No funny stuff." The man agreed nodding his head. She recognized the voice as Sergeant McCarty.

"Where's the girl that's in labor?" He asked. James pushed Claire and himself out the door. She staggered and was sweating profusely. Her pants were wet from where her water had broke and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Claire!" She heard someone from the crowd shout. She saw a big copper skinned guy pushing his way to the police barriers he ducked underneath, but was apprehended before he could go any further. Sergeant McCarty stopped to see what the commotion was about.

"Quil?" She said groggily. She collapsed onto the ground as ambulance sirens wailed announcing their arrival.

"Just let her go." Rosalie whispered to Laurent. Her worry for Claire reached it's peak, "he's almost here, she can't take it anymore."

"Take your shirt off!" He yelled ignoring her. McCarty stopped and pulled his shirt over his head. Rosalie couldn't stifle the gasp that left her mouth when she saw how amazing his body looked.

_"Your being held hostage idiot, this is no time to ogle_." She told herself. But she just couldn't help it. McCarty held his shirt in his hand and turned around to reveal his well developed back muscles. Then he walked closer, stopping only two feet away from Rosalie. She closed her eyes knowing it was irrational to fantasize about him right now. If only she didn't have a gun pointed at her head...

"Let her go." Laurent told James. He brought Claire to her feet and told her to get moving. She only made it a couple feet before she fell crying out again. McCarty made a move to help but Laurent pressed the gun tighter to Rosalie's head, "Don't move."

"Claire!" Rosalie heard Quil shout again.

"She needs help," McCarty pleaded, "at least let her boyfriend come help."

Laurent nodded and McCarty just waved his hand gesturing for Quil to come forward.

Quil rushed to her side and lifted her up in his arms then rushed her back to the ambulance.

* * *

An hour had passed since Emmett traded places with the pregnant girl; he hoped she was doing good. The negotiator should be arriving from Seattle, but if not he hoped the guys would take action. The assailants were getting antsy. Antsy mixed with weapons never had a nice turn out. He sat next to the woman that had the gun pointed to her head. Her name was Rosalie and he found out she was the one he talked to on the phone. When he was brought inside the bank he was surprised to see that there weren't that many hostages, five at the most.

"What are they planning to do?" Rosalie whispered to him quickly. Shooting a careful glance at the suspects.

"I don't know," he said, "I can't hear them."

"No not them," She said, "your people?"

"Oh. You're going to have to wait and see." He told her. She turned to give him an incredulous look. He had to admit she was a beautiful woman, probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long golden hair and deep blue eyes. Her lips were rosy and her skin was flawless. But he had to keep his mind on other things right now. Like the gun wielding bank robbers.

The trio of bank robbers began a heated argument. He strained to hear what they were saying, but couldn't pick anything up. All three of them had their masks off. At first it was just James and Victoria (he learned their names from Rosalie), then Laurent got tired of his and snatched it off his face. He had long dreads and dark skin, he stood a good six feet tall and looked rather intimidating. However, he wasn't the one Emmett was worried about, something about James told Emmett he was going to have to keep a careful eye on him.

"Please tell me that your people _do_ have something planned." Rosalie whispered again bringing him from his thoughts.

"Yes they do have something planned and I'm pretty sure it'll work on the three fucking amigos over there." He jerked his thumb in the direction where James, Laurent and Victoria stood. He and his team didn't really have a great plan, but they started on a little something before he made the switch. After only a few minutes inside he saw they were amateur robbers and most of what they did looked like it had been picked up from the movies. From the ski masks to the way they kept thinking up ridiculous demands. James wanted a helicopter fueled and ready for them to take off on. How fucking cliché.

"God, I'm hungry," Rosalie said running her hand over her stomach, "I was running late for work so I didn't have time to stop and get anything." She smiled dreamily, "You know what sounds good?"

"What?" He asked trying not to get lost in her smile.

"A big bacon cheese burger with everything on it, except onions, and a basket of fries." she groaned, "Oh, tell them to just shoot me so I can stop and get something to eat on the way to the pearly gates." Emmett couldn't help but laugh.

"I wouldn't mind a bite to eat." He told her, "I know this place right around the corner from where I live, it has the best damn Philly Cheese Steak on this side of the United States."

"Ooh, Jake's?" She asked sitting up a little trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah. You know Jake's?"

"Honey, everyone knows Jake's." He couldn't help but like it when she called him honey. He looked around at the rest of the hostages and thought they were probably hungry as well.

"That's enough of that fucking talking over there," James yelled, "if you haven't noticed your _hostages_, this isn't the fucking Love Connection."

"Someone's got their panties in a twist." Emmett muttered for only Rosalie to hear. She didn't laugh but she smiled real big and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you think I'm a joke or something?" James said making his way to where Emmett and Rosalie stood. "You think I'm fucking funny? The man with the gun is your every day Adam fucking Sandler, huh?" he grabbed Rosalie by her arm and yanked her up. She didn't turn away with fear like Emmett had suspected and obviously James had expected it too, "Oh, so I don't scare you?" He put the gun to her head. Emmett's heart began to race. He didn't fucking like this James guy, something about him made his skin crawl. Rosalie didn't budge. She stared back at him..

"Wait," Emmett said slowly getting to his feet, "I think if we all just had something to eat everyone would just calm down."

"I _am_ hungry, babe." Victoria whined.

"No we're not getting food from the pigs," He snarled, "we are going to make some demands and if they don't give us what we want, people are going to die." He let Rosalie go then backhanded her. She didn't fall like she should have with a hit that hard. "You'll be first, blondie." she stared after him and Emmett saw her chest rising and falling faster and faster. He could see the rage written across her face.

He grabbed her hand and at first she snatched away, but when she realized it was him she slowly sat down.

"I could have beat the living shit out of that creep." She whispered furiously. And by the look in her eyes Emmett believed her.

* * *

If they didn't let her go soon she was going to kill herself. Her mouth was dry, her lips were chapped and her stomach was kicking her ass for not eating. Talking to Emmett had soothed her a little until James decided to be manly and knock her around a little. If she ever got a chance to nail his balls to the wall, she would--and would enjoy every single minute of it.

Looking around at the other hostages she knew they were feeling just as shitty as she was. One woman had dark curly hair when they first started out and now it hung limp and her makeup was smudged. The teller who Rosalie had been in line for had taken her jacket off and put her dark brown hair up in a ponytail. The other woman kept glancing franticly at the door then at the "Three Fucking Amigos" as Emmett would call them. Rosalie hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"How long is your team going to leave you in here?" She asked Emmett wondering why no one had come to save them yet.

"They're only going to come in if things go wrong," he whispered back, "they can't risk coming in here with hostages."

"Don't ya'll have like snipers or something to take them out?"

"No," he sighed, "but they are probably going to send some from Seattle." She didn't like that Seattle was too far away. The Amigos had already made their demands and gave the police two hours to meet them or they were going to shoot someone and Rosalie's name was at the top of the list.

"How's your cheek doing?" Emmett asked sitting up to get a look. She turned her face so he could see. It still stung a little but she would be alright.

"He hit like a girl." She said glaring in James direction. "If he would have put that gun down, then I would have stomped his ass into the ground." Never mind his partners.

"No, you wouldn't have been able to." Emmett said matter of factly.

"And why not?" She asked feeling her temper flare. She took kick boxing classes to ward off assholes like that.

"Because if he would have put that gun down he would have had me to deal with." Emmett growled. Her chest swelled with delight. True enough she was being held hostage by some crazy ass people, but it wouldn't hurt to enjoy a heavenly view in the shape of Emmett.

"Do you have any family? Wife? Kids?" Girlfriend, friend with benefits anyone Rosalie would have to hunt down and make them go missing?

"No wife, but I do have a baby." He said. Rosalie felt her stomach drop. Okay, she was good with kids, but babies? Babies didn't like her. "Wanna see a picture?" he asked. She could see the enthusiasm in his eyes.

"Sure." She nodded. He pulled his brown worn out leather wallet form his back pocket and flipped it open to show her a picture of a huge red truck covered in mud. "You call that a baby?" She asked him wide eyed, "That thing is a monster."

"Hey now no picking on the truck," he said folding his wallet back up and putting it in his pocket, "she's gotten me out of many scrapes." She smiled and so did he, and by God if he didn't have the sexiest dimples in the world she'd bite someone.

"What about you?" he asked, "Husband, boyfriend, clingy best guy friend?"

"No, and no clingy best guy friends, but I do have two best friends that are a little clingy and may be a little chemically imbalanced."

"You know what!" James yelled, "I've had it with you two." He left Victoria where she was sitting and stomped over to where Rosalie and Emmett sat. Rosalie noticed that Laurent was sitting off by himself and rolled his eyes at James antics. When he reached her, he bent down to grab her arm but she pulled away.

"I can get to my feet on my own," she said glaring, but stopped when she realized she was doing it, "there's no need to yank on me like a rag doll."

"Fine!" He spat. She got to her feet and followed him to where he was sitting with Victoria. "Sit." he demanded. It hurt her to sit down on demand like that, she was not a dog. She sat down and began going over every possible way to make him hurt, but was soon interrupted

_Oh, so horny...Ohh, so horny...Ohh, so horny._

_Me love you long time._

_Oh, so horny...Ohh, so horny...Ohh, so horny._

_Me love you long time._

Her heart began to beat furiously against her chest. She couldn't believe she didn't turn her phone off before she gave it up to Victoria. Alice was probably calling to check on her.

* * *

"Hello." Laurent said opening the ringing phone. Emmett had to stifle a laugh when he heard the ringtone. For some reason he had a feeling it was Rosalie's. Risking a quick glance at her he saw she was shaking her head dismayed.

"No, I'm sorry...Alice did you say your name was?" Laurent waited a minute, "No, Alice, this isn't some hot date Rosalie picked up...yes, yes you're right she's still here at the bank" another minuted passed, "Aahh as tempting as being disemboweled sounds I think I'm going to have to pass, now be a good little girl and don't call anymore." he flipped the phone shut and threw a furious glance at Rosalie who just stared at him with his mouth open.

"You probably just made the biggest mistake of your life." She told him seriously. Emmett wondered what she meant by that.

Time went by slowly. The hostages and the Amigos were becoming more and more restless. Emmett wondered what was going on outside. He felt totally useless just sitting and waiting, but he knew he didn't have any other choice. He began to feel a little lonely without Rosalie there to talk with, he risked glances at her between the escape ideas he kept conjuring up. If they didn't do something soon Emmett would have to take matters into his own hands.

James slammed down the phone he had been talking on and his face was covered with rage. He looked at Emmett and glared. This couldn't be good.

"Your fucking partners are taking too long," he snapped, "I know they are planning something and I promise if they even come close to that door blondie here will be the first bitch to go."  
Emmett looked at Rosalie and saw she was glaring at James. Apparently she didn't like being called a bitch. He knew he had to think of something. If James didn't kill Rosalie, she was going to kill him.

Overhead the lights flickered and the went out. James started cussing.

"You see what I fucking mean! They are planning some stupid shit."

Emmett stayed calm and checked on the women closest to him. They were fine, but his anxiety picked up when he saw James glaring maliciously at Rosalie. She was smart this time and didn't glare back, she kept her gaze forward and locked eyes with him a feint trace of fear flashed through them. He was going to save those beautiful blue eyes no matter what, but he had to get the other hostages out of the way first.

* * *

Rosalie knew she was skating on thin ice with James. She tried to control her temper, she really did. But something like that couldn't be accomplished in a matter of hours. The power was out and it was starting to get hot as hell in the bank. James had been arguing with someone on her phone for the past twenty minutes. She could see the sweat pouring off of him. Victoria sat back lazily in one of the chairs and Laurent still kept away from them. She thought he was going to be pissed about what Alice said, but then she became very happy when he heard him tell Alice to be a 'good girl'. Alice had a short temper and didn't take kindly to being talked to like that, if he made it out of this alive, she would kill him and his defense lawyer in the court room.

"Fine! You'll get two," James yelled, "but I want the fucking air back on now." he slammed Rosalie's phone shut, then threw it across the room. Rosalie saw his temper got shorter and shorter every hour so she didn't say anything about him paying her phone bill and buying her a new phone. Victoria didn't even mess with him anymore, she just kept passing nasty glances at Rosalie. James stomped over to the women sitting near Emmett and yanked two of them up by the arms.

"Come on," he snapped then turned his head to Victoria, "grab blondie and your gun." Victoria smiled murderously and snatched Rosalie up by her hair.

_""The amazon bitch is going to pay for that."" _Rosalie thought to herself_," "as soon as she loses the fire arm of course." _

Victoria's nails dug into her arm as she drug her to the door. She pressed the tip of her weapon under Rosalie's chin and watched as James pushed two women out the door. He turned to snarl at Emmett,

"Now, they better turn the fucking air back on." Emmett didn't say anything he just nodded his head.

About thirty minutes later the air kicked on and started blowing amazing cold air through out the room. Victoria giggled and kissed James on the cheek, he turned his head away as if he didn't want to deal with her and she shot Rosalie another nasty look.

There were only two original hostages (herself included) and Emmett left. Rosalie wondered how long they would last in here. A stirring sound caught Rosalie's attention, then the clink of something hitting the ground and a hissing sound made her sit up straight. A can of billowing gray smoke landed in front of her.

"Fuck!" Laurent yelled from his secluded space. "Cops!"

Another can was thrown and more hissing noises were made. The room filled up with the black smoke fast, Rosalie couldn't see anything. There were gunshots and she hit the floor as fear swam inside her.

"Get em' out of here!" she heard Emmett roar. She stayed on the ground shaking as more shots rang out. A body fell on her and she screamed. She flipped over and pushed it off then gasped. It was Victoria, she had blood streaming from her mouth and her eyes were open and lifeless.

"Rosalie!" She heard Emmett yell once the firing stopped. Hope built in her chest.

"Emmett!" She screamed. She felt a tug on her arm and jumped to her feet as he pulled her away. He lead her in the opposite direction of the front doors, so she thought they were crowded with police officers or something.

"Emmett," she said breathless from the run and inhaling the smoke that billowed from the cans. She still couldn't see through the smoke as he continued to pull her, "Emmett did everyone get out alright?" He stopped and yanked her to him.

"It ain't Emmett, blondie." James snarled wickedly.

* * *

"Rosalie!" Emmett yelled coughing from all the damn smoke. He was fucking blind from the shit. "Rosalie!" he yelled again, pushing his way through the SWAT team. When the smoke cans hit he jumped to his feet and started getting the other hostages out quickly as possible. When the shots broke out behind him he dove to the floor and started crawling to the area he knew Rosalie was in, praying to God she was okay.

"Emmett!" he heard her scream, but it wasn't anywhere near him. He knew there was a back entrance he and Chief Lutz had planned to sneak some guys in through the back door, but never really got a chance to go into details since he had to rush into the trade off. He continued pushing through the crowd but remembered he didn't have a gun. He stopped one of the SWAT members.  
"I'm Sergeant McCarty," He told the startled man, "give me your gun." the man looked at him for a moment like he was crazy. "I'll find you and give it right back, I promise. One of the assailants got away with a hostage and I need to go retrieve them."

"Here." The man nodded and handed Emmett his gun.

He barreled down the hallway to the back entrance and kicked open the door that said 'Employees Only'.

"Freeze!" He yelled. James stood in the middle of the room holding Rosalie tightly in front of his body with his gun pressed firmly under her chin. Emmett noticed blood trickling from his nose and his chest swelled with pride. Rosalie must have gotten a good lick in.

"Go for it." James spat. "I dare you."

* * *

"It's over, James," Emmett said cautiously with his gun pointed right at James, "just let her go."

Rosalie tried to stay calm, but the harder he pressed the barrel of the hot gun into her chin the faster her heart beat. One false move, one slip of the finger and she would be dead. Earlier when she came face to face with him anger soared through her bringing her courage to life. She brought her fist back and threw a jab right into his nose. When he stumbled back she went to throw a right hook into the side of his head, but he was expecting it and he grabbed her arm and twisted it back. Then he put the gun to her head and told her if she didn't move he was going to blow her fucking brains out.

"You think I'm stupid?" James asked Emmett. "This is the last hostage I got, this is my last chance at freedom."

"No, it's not." Emmett said carefully, "I'm sure the D.A can cut you a deal."

_"Not if Alice has anything to do with it."_ Rosalie thought to herself despite the cold fear creeping through her.

"No," James laughed, "no, I think I'm going to take blondie here and run to Canada. Then we can have a little fun and she can show me how talented that pretty mouth of hers is." He wiped his gross fingers over he lip. She threw up in her mouth a little.

"Oh, Emmett, shoot me now!" She pleaded. If this disgusting psycho thought he was going to have his way with her she would rather die right now.

"Shut the fuck up!" James yelled grabbing a hand full of hair and yanking her head back. Pain erupted in her head. Surely he didn't pull _all_ of it out.

"Let's all just calm down." Emmett said. Rosalie heard footsteps rushing down the hall and her heart sped up more people meant more stress. The tension in the room was already so thick you could almost touch it. James pressed the gun a little harder into her skin.

"Tell your buddies to back the fuck off or she's dead."

"No one come back here!" Emmett yelled. The footsteps subsided but she knew they were all standing right outside the door.

"Do you think I'm playing?!" James roared. He moved the gun from under her chin and knocked her to her knees. He pressed the gun into the back of her head. She could feel the barrel shaking against her skull. He was going to pull the trigger whether he meant to or not. Her vision began to blur and her breaths came quicker.

"Rosalie, honey," She heard Emmett say softly, she blinked back the tears then looked up at him, he smiled at her and it soothed her just a little, "everything's going to be okay, you know that right." She nodded hoping he was right.

"Don't lie to her." James laughed. Emmett moved closer and she felt the gun leave her head, then a shot rang through out the room. Emmett dropped to his knees and Rosalie screamed and dove to the ground. Before James could fire another shot Emmett rose his gun in the air and shot him three times in the chest. James body crumpled to the ground with a surprised expression on his face.

"Oh, God," Rosalie declared rushing to Emmett's side, his breathing was shallow and his shirt was covered in blood "Oh no. We gotta get you outta here."

"I'm going to be fine," Emmett rasped, "just... a flesh wound." He groaned and doubled over. She tried to lay him softly on the ground, not really sure how to comfort someone that had just been shot.

The door to the room burst open and big men with suits that had 'SWAT' written across the front came charging in. A couple people stopped to check on her and Emmett and the rest ran over to a lifeless James lying on the ground.

Things went too fast for her after that. A blanket was thrown over shoulders and she was ushered away from Emmett. She begged to stay but they told her they had to get her out to the ambulance ASAP and they had to get a gurney in there for Sergeant McCarty.

When the fresh outside air hit her she was overwhelmed with all the noise and camera flashes. It was chaos outside. Reporters were shouting questions people were cheering, police and ambulance lights were flashing. She felt slightly lightheaded. Stopping dead in her tracks she closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths trying to clear her mind.

"Ma'am," A voice said, "are you okay." she nodded and was lead to the ambulance. She sat there for a minute and adamantly refused going to the hospital. She was fine, just a little shook up. Nothing a hot soak in the tub couldn't cure.

"Rosalie! Oh, god Rosalie!" She heard a high pitched yell. Alice and Bella came charging through the caution tape toward her. A young officer with bronze hair tried to stop them, but Alice glared at him menacingly. He let them through and Rosalie saw Bella blush from where she sat in the ambulance. Then she watched as Bella followed Alice looking down at her shoes.

"Hey, sweeties." Rosalie said trying to make light of the situation.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked quickly looking up at her as Alice jumped inside with Rosalie.

"I'm fine as could be." she sighed, "they say I should be in shock. I guess I'm waiting for that to kick in."

"You were a friggin' hostage Rosalie," Alice said in awe, "a _hostage_! Do you know how hot that is?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rosalie asked bewildered. How was being a hostage hot? "You know what, I don't want to know." she made her way to the edge of the ambulance and jumped off. "I'll be back, I have someone to check on." she turned and walked back toward the bank leaving Alice and Bella looking confused.

She didn't go far before she saw a stretcher being pulled through a crowd. She picked up the pace and made it to Emmett before they reached the ambulance.

"You going to be okay?" She asked Emmett looking at the bandage wrapped around his muscled chest. He had his eyes squeezed shut, but they shot open when he heard her speak.

"Hey, Rosalie," he said breathlessly, "yeah I'm gonna be up and runnin' in no time. Told you it was only a flesh wound."

"Thank you." She said grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He saved her life and was hurt in the process, "I owe you my life." He laughed then groaned painfully.

"How about you buy me a Philly Cheese Steak from Jake's when I get out of the hospital," he winked, "then, we'll call it even." She smiled joyfully.

"I would love to." She kissed his wrist and he closed his eyes smiling. She felt a small piece of paper being slipped into her hand and turned to see Alice looking off whistling trying to look innocent. She read the paper then handed it to Emmett.

"What's this." He asked.

"Well your going to need my number so you can call me and tell what room your in at the hospital." She gave him a duh look when he broadened his smile. They reached the ambulance and she had to let go of his hand so they could put him inside. He folded his hand over the paper. Now she just had to rush out and buy a new phone.

"I'll call you as soon as I can."

She moved out of the way so they could shut the doors and sighed when she couldn't see him anymore. The paramedics rushed to front and hopped inside then took off down the road.

"Leave it to you to pick up a guy during a hostage crisis." Bella said bumping Rosalies shoulder. Rosalie turned her head and smiled.

"He was sex on a stick though," Alice said with a sigh, " well more like sex on a gurney." she smiled, "ooh Rose. Sex. On a gurney. With him! You gotta try it." Rosalie rolled her eyes and Bella put an arm around her shoulders and they walked away leaving Alice yelling behind her, "Oh come on Rose, even with all that gauze his nipples sure looked lickable!"

* * *

**And if you couldn't tell, I've never been in a hostage situation and I don't know exactly how the police deal with it. Please forgive me if anything seems not right.**

**Thank you Beta's!!**


End file.
